


Calm

by KittieMitties



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F, M/M, VoLink Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieMitties/pseuds/KittieMitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 2 of VoLink Week of Tumblr</p><p>Volga doesn't listen and Link's still good with hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm

“Are you listening to anything I’m saying?”

He blinks at her, brows furrowed. 

“Of course, why do you ask?” Zelda looks pointedly to where Link sits behind him, gently combing through and pulling his hair into a delicate braid. 

She raises an eyebrow. “Just a feeling, is all,” Impa sneers from her place at Zelda’s side. “Your should watch your tongue Dragon Knight. Her Majesty has gone out of her way to share this information with you personally, out here in the middle of nowhere, all because you refuse to be respectful to our allies. You could save us and yourself a lot of trouble if you just-” A gentle hand on her wrist stops her, and she sighs.

He leans more heavily against the crate and feels Link’s shins press into his arms, fingers buried in the mass of red hair, slow and soothing. “I care not for your perception of me, Queen of Hyrule, however I am no scoundrel. If I tell you I’m listening, than I’m listening. Whether you believe me or not is no concern of mine.” Decidedly finished, he settles more comfortably and closes his eyes.

Impa gapes at him before righting herself. “Have it your way then.” And proceeds to lead her queen away.

“He is infuriating.” She sighs, And Zelda looks up at her, then glances back to see Link drape the braid over his companion’s shoulder and place his hands on his cheeks, the barest hint of a smile on Volga’s face.

“Yes, well,” She laces their fingers together. “At least he’s calmer now.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, I appologize


End file.
